Naruto Funny Mini Scenes
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: As a narutard, I often have spacey moments where I imagine the Naruto Characters doing some funny things. So here I listed some of my favorites as a bunch of mini scenes for your enjoyment! Some of these have brief mature content but it's really subtle.
1. Chapter 1

**Ramen Shop Moments (ft. Naruto, Kakashi and Ayame)**

At the Ramen Shop

"Here you go, Naruto, this one's on the house!"

"Huh?"

"Well you know... you're our number one customer. Just think of it as our way of saying thank you."

(Whistles) Oh boy oh boy I love this place! Sure!

(He takes the bowl of extra large ramen with toppings and puts it to his mouth)

WHAAAHH!!!!

(Spits it out, there's a gross dead frog in it)

What was that for?

"He fell for it!!!"

……………………………………….

Naruto sitting eating ramen, hears some noises "Mmmm... muah muah mm mmm mmmm...."

"Umm... do I hear something?'

Man: Uh.... no, no I don't think so....

Oh well then, okay.

Later hears: mmmm mmm (whispers) (giggles) fabric ruffling

Naruto: I swear, I think I hear something. It's coming from the back! Can I have some more?

Man: Uh, yeah sure one sec, Ayame can I get a--- Whahhh?!??

(Zoom camera into kitchen view, Kakashi is holding Ayame against the sink, they were making out)

Man: Ayame, I thought I told you not to let him in!!!

Kakashi: eyes- O_o uhhh hehehh??

**The Glorious Pranks on Sasuke Uchiha**

Yes. We put a camera in the corner of a bathroom stall as a prank and.... it turned out really well.

Scene: Sasuke enters the bathroom stall and closes the door. Then he takes off his pants. He's just about to take off his underwear while he sits down on the toilet but then-- in the toilet water

two eyes slowly appear,

then it forms into a face

and when the head come out it's-

" Ahoy there, matey!" Suigetsu.

Sasuke: Aghh!!! (Pulls up pants quickly) Suigetsu! What the-- (He was so scared he jumps back and then he knocks his head on the door) Wahh!

Suigetsu laughs and makes a peace sign at the camera.

THE END

* * *

Naruto: I just don't get it! What is it that's so great about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke? I've had it. I'm going to really do something bad and make him look stupid. Then sakura is sure to see me!

- Walking down the street, sasuke sees a kitten stuck in a tree going MEOW! MEOW! He looks up. From in the tree we can see naruto crouching hidden from sasuke's view, pulling strings controlling the cat.

Naruto: This is perfect! Sasuke has to see this little cat and try to save it! It's his "mission!" Too bad he doesn't know that it's FERRAL! Ahahahaha..... Whoops...

A branch snaps under naruto's weight and he falls forward loosing balance, falls off the tree, takes the cat with him, and lands in a pile of crates crushing them into a dusty mess on the ground. Sasuke looks down at naruto coolly as ever at naruto in a mess on the floor. The feral cat scratches his face and runs off down the street. Mission failure.

Sasuke: Naruto, when will you learn to accept the fact that you're such a failure?

Naruto: I'm not a failure! I can beat you any time I want, fair and square!

Sasuke: Naruto, you're a looser. (bends forward so his entire face is up close to the camera with naruto's.) -Says sarcastically, as if to show him how stupid it sounds-

"BELIEVE IT." (Thanks to Christina)

**Shikamaru **

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba and Neji all sit in an office, waiting for something. Shikamaru lays his head back snoozing off and not interested in the conversation.

Kiba: Ino's kind of a wh*re character- she doesn't really do anything.

Asuma: That's not true, she's good for a lot of things. She has a lot of pretty cool jutsu.

Kakashi: (reading his book mumbles) Tsunade.....

Kiba: Yeah, hehe, Tsunade. She's the wh*re character. Man have you seen the size of her boo-

(Shikamaru all of the sudden springs his head up, enthusiastically wide-eyed, excited.)

Shikamaru: I KNOW, RIGHT?!?!? (Kakashi is forced to look up from his book, surprised. They all are.)

* * *

Shikamaru stands opposite Hidan in the road where Asuma's scene is being filmed. Temari for some reason is also in the shot.

Shikamaru and Temari both sing: Put your right hand in, put your right hand out! Put your right hand in and you shake it all about!...

(They continue the Hokey Pokey, Hidan, caught it the shadow possession jutsu is forced to mach there movements. He looks very embarrassed but they are like ^_^)

* * *

**The Sand Siblings**

-In Temari's room-

Kankurou: Hey Gaara, it's Temari's diary.

Gaara: Open it. (he does)

Both: O_o...

Kankurou: What the heck is that?!? He's doing something with her-- (Temari ENTERS)

Gaara: Kankurou.

Kankurou: It's huge and she's... etc

Gaara: Um.. kankurou

Kankurou: What kind of guy would play something like that? Huh?

Temari (Dark looming shadow ) Kankurou.... Gaara... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!! (She beats kankurou with a wooden mallet, while he pleads and yells. Gaara quietly picks up the discarded book and looks at it...

--------------

its a picture of Shikamaru playing huge maracas.)

(Shika shika shika shika MARU!)

* * *

**Some of My Favorites**

**Itachi as a Teenager**

(Itachi's mom goes ranting on and on about something- a lecture)

"Itachi, itachi, do you hear what I am saying?" Itachi has a blank face as usual. "I feel like I'm not getting any feedback. Can you give me some hint about what you are thinking?" Itachi continues to stare blankly. "Itachi, do you care about an-" Itachi flings his arms up in exasperation, actually letting someone in to his head for once.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!??"

* * *

**Uchiha Momma**

In the scene where sasuke comes to avenge his brother in the middle of a hotel hallway...

"To see you DIE!!!! It ends here!!!" They both run to each other, Sasuke's Chidori breaks open the wall. Views switch from brother to brother.

Then just as they get to each other, their mother appears in the middle of the two in an apron.

"YOU SHUT UP!" She kicks Itachi all the way down the hall and he crashes into the wall. "AND YOU SHUT UP!!!!" She kicks Sasuke across the hall and he hits the opposite wall where he sits slouched over unconscious. Then the mom smiles at the camera and makes a cute face and peace sign. Kisame and Naruto are in the back like O_o

The end! I hope you enjoyed at least one of these! Don't forget to comment on any thoughts you might have and a word or two of advice would be amazing. Bye now!


	2. More Funny Things

Sasuke runs as fast as he can until he finds his older brother who had been reading in his room. He bursts in through the door.

"Itachi!" Itachi, looking slightly irritated looks up from his novel, (which happened to be Icha Icha)

"What is it?"

"You told me once you would protect me no matter what. Now protect me from these fangirls!" he opens the door wider and itachi sees a large herd of fangirls with posters and signs running in a stampede towards them.

"SASUKE!" the fangirls scream. Itachi's eyes widen in surprise.

"I have an idea. Get behind me." Sasuke flies behind Itachi's back. The fangirls run and arrive to the door of Itachi's room. They wait for the door to reopen. It does, revealing a tall, cloaked figure, which slowly turns towards them.

"I am….." He lifts his arms and opens the two sides of his cloak up in the air like wings "BATMAN!" He makes his crazy man face, (the one he made when he yelled at Sasuke during their final fight in the anime.) The fangirls scream and cower in fear, running away.

-Alternate ending-

"Thanks Itachi," sasuke comes out from behind his nii-san. Itachi smiles and presses his forehead against his younger brother.

"They must never forget…. I'll always be your biggest fan."

* * *

Orochimaru resurrects itachi for the second time

Itachi says: For heaven's sake my god

* * *

Itachi and Kisame are in the car. Itachi is driving.

Kisame: God help me.

* * *

Itachi licks Tobi's mask.

"Mmm, lollypop."

* * *

And so the day came upon the Uchiha family when Mikoto birthed her first son. The baby, to their surprise, seemed to already be quite aware of his surroundings. He did not cry, clearly possessing impressive emotional control. There was one more surprise they both immediately noted while gazing upon their son. The newborn seemed to have inherited the pronounced tear ducts Fugaku had, making him appear a bit… unique for a newborn. In all honestly, he looked like, well, a little weasel.

Mikoto: I want to name him Itachi.

Fukagu: That's a good name. I'm sure the weasel symbolism is just a myth. He won't bring his clan any bad luck at all.

Mikoto: ^_^

* * *

Sasuke wakes up from his nap in Orochimaru's layer sensing a presence. He had been living and training with the snake man for over four years now and had had almost enough of it. The licking the lips flirtatiously, the constant admiring (and inspecting) of his body, the visits into the shower, it was wearing his patience thin. His right hand man wasn't any better. He was almost sure that Kabuto willingly went to bed with the sennin, took care of him like a spouse. When Orochimaru trained and focused his energy on him, he could feel the envy and jealousy emanating off of Kabuto's skin. Yes, these things were all getting to him. It was hard to bare. He heard three pairs of footsteps nearing him. Who was this new guy? He had told them he wanted no new guests. The lights turned on slightly. He turned over to see who Orochimaru and Kabuto had brought in. It was a male leaf ninja clad in purple pants and a belly shirt. The fact that his entire stomach was showing set off the Uchiha's exhasperation.

"Could this place get any gayer?!" **I'm not at all stating that gayness is wrong, I'm a supporter, just saying there is that vibe from those two sound ninja.**

* * *

Kakashi goes to the hair stylist

Hair stylist says: how in the world…

* * *

Kakashi: I hang upside down from the branch of a tree. Partially sideways.

Kakashi is late for a mission. While walking downtown he figures he should get a bite to eat before he leaves to help his strength. Ichiraku ramen is the only thing down this road. He sits down at the table in front of a giddly smiling Teuchi and a heart-eyed Ayame, ordering his meal.

"I'll have the (whatever it is)."

"Would you like that for here or to go?" Teuchi says, hopefully.

"I need it to go. I have a mission."

"I'll pay for it myself if you have it here." The chef slaps his hands down on the table.

"Wait, wha?"

"We'll give you double if you eat it slower than last time!" Ayame pitches in.

"Ummm…"

"I'll even throw in my daughter, you can have her." He lifts her up lopsidedly.

"I'm yours!" The girl sqeals.

"Uhhh... well what do you know look at the time, I'm late for my mission. I gotta go." He leaves the shop not quite knowing what happened and why.

* * *

Gaara walks down the hallway tracking mud and water everywhere. He cracks when he walks and everything is falling off of him. Temari and Kankurou come out of their rooms with horrified expressions.

"Uhh… hey Gaara, how's it going?" Kankurou tries delicately.

"Mghrgh." Gaara only grunts. His entire face looks like he caught leprocy or something of the sort, his skin cracked and falling off. In one word, it is 'horrifying'.

"Gaara, what happened?!" Temari yells in a concerned voice. He turns to her.

"I took a shower."

The End! I hope it made you laugh :)


	3. From Halloween to Playing Poker

**Kakashi's REAL True Face! Halloween version**

*This is an edit of the previous kakashi vs itachi fight*

The two nationwide renowned geniuses of the hidden leaf village confronted each other in one last battle. They had been fighting for ten minutes already, using replacement after replacement, genjutsu after genjutsu. Itachi thought to himself how while it would take him seconds to incapacitate an opponent, this man was different. Indeed, he could have killed him if he hadn't fought previously, and wasn't low on chakra. Unfortunate as it was, it happened more than once that Kakashi even had the upper hand in the fight.

"Hatake, once again you live up to your reputation. I'm impressed. However" he set his genjutsu on the silver haired man, transforming into himself levitating, made up of crows. "I'm still stronger." The man looked up at him with a fierce glare.

"How uncharacteristic of you to talk of your own talent. Let us not forget I became a genin two years younger in my life than you did!"

"All the same, look at you now. The tsukuyomi will be the last jutsu you will ever see." The gray haired ninja chucked then. He had been caught in that horrible place once, there was no way he was letting himself get caught again.

"I wonder... do you know why it is I was named Scarecrow?" The raven haired shinobi listened, expecting him to continue. Then to his surprise, the man on the ground laughed evilly. How uncharacteristic indeed... "I'll tell you, but I don't think you're going to like it." The man's voice rose in a light, teasing way. His fingers lifted up the edge of his mask, peeling the top down near his nose. Would Itachi have the honor of being the first to see the mysterious copy ninja's face?

He should have been careful what he wished for.

It was horrifying. In a flash, the man tore off the three layers of his mask revealing himself to the eyes of the unfortunate prodigy. In the place of a normal mouth and nose, the man had a gaping hole of a mouth, linked with rows of demonic, long sabertooth-like teeth. He let out a low, horrible, blood thirsty growl that grew into a scream. The now quite feint feeling Itachi gasped. His crows, which had been circling him in the air, flew off in utter terror, rendering the Uchiha defenseless, and having lost all clear sense of judgement, ultimately unable to fight.

And that was how Kakashi Hatake was able to win in a fight with Itachi Uchiha using his own genjutsu. The end.

O_o

*I guess that was pretty messed up. I just had to get it out in writing.

* * *

Last Farewell

Version 1-

Itachi was nearly there, his fingers neared Sasuke's eyes. The younger uchiha's heart was pounding. But when he braced himself for pain and death, Itachi simply touched two bloody fingers to his forehead.

"You have aids." The eldest uchiha smiled sheepishly. With that he gave into clear illness, hit his head on the wall next to him, and while he fell to the ground, he mumbled smugly "no tag backsies." He gave into death. That is why Itachi died with a smile on his face. *they did say that he died from an incurable illness. maybe, who knows?*

Version two-

Itachi was nearly there, his fingers neared Sasuke's eyes. The younger uchiha's heart was pounding. Would this be the end? He had trained for years to take the life of the man who killed everyone he loved and yet it still hadn't been enough! But when he braced himself for pain and death, Itachi simply touched two bloody fingers to his forehead. Itachi grinned.

With that, the entire uchiha clan, live and smiling emerged from the demise of their old meeting place.

"YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!" The little weasel yelled.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!" His entire family wooped and cheered.

Whaaaat?

Sasuke was in a daze. This had to be a horrible genjutsu, yet they were here for real, he was certain of this. His elder brother had played the worlds most horrible prank in hopes he would grow from it. It took a minute to process his next course of action.

...

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ITACHI! The elder man ran from his younger brother with all the strength he had left. Now surely, he would go down in history as the little weasel he was.

* * *

Pokerface

*This features my oc but she's not that important in it.*

Maia, Kakashi, Kabuto and Itachi want to play poker. They sit in a circle and while Kabuto (expertly) shuffles his cards, an art which he has had much free time to perfect, Maia gets an idea.

Maia: Hey Itachi, show me your poker face.

Itachi: Why? I live in my poker face.

Maia: True... hey Ishi, show me yours?

Kakashi: I'm wearing a mask, doesn't that count?

Maia: Yeah I guess your right. Wait Kabuto, do you have a poker face? Show me it!

Kabuto: Well if you insist. *He makes his enigmatic spacey eyed face, lifts an eyebrow and smirks. Everyone laughs at how shmancy and idiotic it looks.


End file.
